Dom Lee
This article was written by Hyper Zergling. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. * This article is apart of the Hyper Zergling continuity. Dominic Lee, or simply Dom, is a virus-infected, self-trained elite fighter who's only lifetime goal is to eliminate the remaining former members of the Umbrella Corporation and the existence of the Progenitor Virus. He is currently The Vaccinator's right-hand man of the Progenitor Viral Resistance. He is voiced by Shougo Suzuki (Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII) in Japanese, and by Steve Downes (Halo) in English. Biography Childhood Dom's father, who worked for Umbrella, realized the dangers of the Progenitor Virus, so he secretly escorted his son, Dom, to his wife (Mrs. Lee). He told her about the Virus and its dangers, and: "When things get out of hand, give him this watch." Dr. Lee was soon caught, and murdered. Dom lived a normal life (without a father), until the T-Virus was introduced to his town. At school, he saw some of his classmates eat teachers and other students. He ran towards home, starting his fear of Zombies. When he arrived home, he saw a dead Hunter, and his mother holding a gun. Mrs. Lee had a cut on her arm. She explained to Dom about the Umbrella Corporation, and the Progenitor Virus. She gave him the watch and committed suicide because she was infected due to the attack from the hunter. From that day on, Dom vowed to strike down the members of the Umbrella Corporation, one by one, and bring the Progenitor Virus and its descendants to their permanent extinction. The watch contained a map to where he could take refuge. The heavily-built house only contained two rooms: a bathroom, and a room with everything else. The main room had shelves full of weapons, small vehicles, and instruction manuals on how to use each. It also contained books of martial arts. Dom eventually developed his way of fighting. 2006 The T-Virus finds itself in the town where Dom's hideout is located. On his way back from buying food, Dom sees one of his neighbors eating his wife. He decapitates both of them with his broadsword. Believing he isn't ready to face his worst fear, he runs around the town, shooting anyone who seems infected. But of course, the spreading of a virus is incredibly fast. Dom stays in his bunker, until one day, he hears crying of a little girl. He opens the door and finds Felicia alone and on the street. He calls to her to come in. A few days later, he runs low on supplies. He knows he needs to steal food from the store. While gathering the food, a zombie manages to bite his finger. However, before he can shoot himself, his finger itches and heals. That caused him to lose his fear of zombies. Meanwhile, Felicia becomes impatient so she opens the door to look outside. A zombie stands just a few meters away, facing her. Dom quickly shoots it in the head, and warns Felicia never to open the door, unless of course, for obvious reasons. With his new courage, Dom decides to kill all the zombies in the area: all at once. Receiving information on a T-Virus outbreak on their way out of the country to arrest Ozwell E. Spencer, Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine rush towards the unknown town. They find Dom, who is hacking away at zombies with his blade, and helps him kill the rest. Dom thanks them, and tells them his story. Unfortunately (for him), he learns that Umbrella was already destroyed by Chris and Jill. Upon returning to his original hideout for supplies, Dom finds a letter he never noticed along with a Flash Drive. The letter read: Dear Dominic, I apologize for ruining your life, but this is what you need to do to get rid of the Progenitor Virus before it consumes the whole world. I had developed a virus that may hold the key to exterminating that zombie-creating virus; i've injected it into you in case if you were ever infected with the Progenitor. This virus has given you superhuman abilities, and will allow you to adapt to nearly anything your body encounters, including eradicating the T-Virus from your system as well as maintaining the virus's positive properties. Additional samples are hidden in other locations shown in the Flash Drive you should insert into your watch. Since I did not have time to give the virus a name, I will give that right to you. Your mother did not tell you this, because she never knew. I know it is hard for you to survive, and it is my fault. But I will always be with you. Love, Your Father After reading the letter, he names the virus, the Hyper-evolutionary virus, and sets out to find the other samples. Looking at the nearest destination, Dom sets off to Raccoon City. To his dismay, Raccoon City was now ground zero. With some hope left, he continues to follow the map to the first sample's location. To his relief, the HEV sample is hidden in a deep basement. After obtaining the sample, he is attacked by the Silvus Tyrant. Using his newly learned speed, he escapes Raccoon City as well as shooting the Silvus's face with his grenade launcher to stall it. He looks at his specialized watch, and heads for the next location. Dom’s next HEV sample is on a beach off the west coast of California. Since it is very far, Dom decides to take Felicia along, and lives in continuous hotels along the way. At the last hotel, Dom leaves the hotel to search for the sample after Felicia goes to sleep. The watch leads him to a log cabin on the beach. After knocking on the door to make sure no one is in the house, he opens it. A few seconds later, he hears a female voice behind him asking, “What the hell are you doing here?” followed by the cocking of a gun. Dom quickly turns around, leans to the right to avoid the woman’s gunshot, and pulls the trigger on his M16. A shower of blood splatters onto the woman’s left shoulder, and she turns around to see a zombie fall backwards. Realizing that Dom is not a thief, the woman holsters her revolver and introduces herself as Jane Bradstreet. Dom explains to her that his father had left him something in the cabin. Jane admits to Dom that she had been only living in the cabin for a few months and allows Dom to get on with his business. After Dom tears open the floorboards and obtains the HEV samples, he also discovers that more samples are hidden in a shallow part of the ocean floor. Jane tells him that she knows about the T-Virus and effects that it has caused, and asks him if she may accompany him. He decides to trust her, but he knows that she is hiding something from him. Now on his amphibious vehicle along with Jane, Dom looks at his watch to find the precise location. Once he finds the approximate site, he gives Jane his watch, because he did not bring any underwater equipment(he didn’t think he would need to go underwater). Jane dives into the cold ocean, along with an oxygen tank and lights, to search for the virus sample. Only equipped with a sharp kitchen knife, she avoids or kills any T-Virus infected creatures such as Neptunes, which are unfortunately swimming in the waters of Jameson Beach, while reaching the bottom. When only a few meters away from the sample, Dom warns her through a communications system that there is a massive Portuguese man o’ war that is not far from her, and is heading in her direction. Above the surface, Dom shoots the man o’ war with his grenade launcher. After he successfully kills it, Jane proceeds to uncover the virus sample. Before swimming to the surface however, Jane is shot by an underwater tranquilizer by a mysterious diver. The diver grabs her unconscious body and swims away. Above the surface, Dom spots a speedboat nearby. Once he sees Jane’s body hauled onto the speedboat, the divers shoot at his amphibious vehicle with an M202A1 FLASH. Using his enhanced reflexes and timing, Dom shoots the rocket out of the sky before it strikes him. Thinking that they had killed Dom, Jane’s captors steer away. Luckily, Dom’s watch has a tracking device, allowing him to follow the divers. The locater brings him to a small ship. Once he infiltrates the ship, he fights armed humans. Along the way to his watch, he comes across the room that Jane is locked in. After freeing her and returning her revolver, they continue through the ship. When they enter the bridge of the ship, they find a man holding a syringe of the HEV sample, laughing before injecting himself. To Dom’s surprise and horror, the man, who Jane recognizes as a bioterrorist named Charles Burr, mutates, growing spikes all over his body, and his skin transforming into an exoskeleton. Dom quickly grabs his watch, and he and Jane quickly retreat while emptying what bullets they have into the charging, mutated Burr. As soon as they jump off the ship, Burr erupts, spewing acid in all directions, obliterating his own ship in the process. The ocean waters keep Dom and Jane safe from the explosion and chemicals. Fortunately, Dom’s amphibious vehicle was at a safe distance from the explosion, so they both climb aboard and drive back on land. Jane decides to tell Dom what she had kept from him. She tells him that she works for a non-government, anti-bioterrorism organization called the Progenitor Viral Resistance. Knowing that he can now officially trust Jane, he pulls off his helmet, showing her his face for the first time. At first, she is shocked at the sight of his eyes, but he explains to her about the Hyper-evolutionary virus. Before Dom continues his explanation, Jane asks Dom for his cell phone and calls the PVR leader, known as The Vaccinator. Jane puts the phone on speaker phone, so Dom can openly explain HEV to both Jane and the Vaccinator. Dom drives Jane and Felicia to the PVR’s main headquarters (after Jane tells gives him the directions of where it is), and agrees to work with the Vaccinator, while having Felicia under PVR care, so he doesn’t have to worry about her safety on his dangerous missions. After obtaining a few more HEV samples (these times, without any progenitor-virus interference), he and Jane fly to the Amazon Rain Forest on The Vaccinator’s private jet to obtain one of the last samples. In the dense jungle, he and Jane are forced to fight more T-Virus infected animals, to his disgust. Once he finds the specific location of the sample, however, all there is is a dug-out pit. Using his heightened senses, Dom realizes that the HEV sample was stolen not long ago, so it still must be around the area. When tracking down the thief, he and Jane meet a girl who is about the same age as him, named Levi Holiday. She tells them that someone is trying to capture her, and she needs to leave the forest. Dom promises her that he will keep her safe and escort her out of Brazil, but he has to find a vital possession of his, first. Not long into the search for the thief, they are attacked by a giant cobra. Dom knocks Levi away from the cobra's strike, and the cobra sinks a third of its fangs into his left arm. Screaming in pain, he fires an Anti-B.O.W. gas grenade, which was given by the Vaccinator, at the cobra’s head, knocking it out. Now poisoned, Dom begins to experience early symptoms of the cobra’s venom: nausea and severe dizziness. When Dom collapses on his knees, Tony Wesker makes his appearance. Levi identifies him as the man who is trying to capture her. Tony tells Dom that he has an antidote to the snake’s venom, as well as the HEV sample. Hearing this, the greatly weakened Dom attacks Tony. With luck and Jane’s support fire, Dom successfully defeats (but doesn't kill) Tony, and obtains the HEV sample along with the antidote. Tony throws a smoke grenade and disappears with his pet snake. Taking a few deep breaths, Dom leaves South America with Jane and Levi. 2009 Right after Chris leaves Jill's grave, Dom also places flowers right in front of it. After Chris and Jill fly back to America, they have a short reunion with Dom. Later on, Jill receives a message from David Chambers saying that he needs help defeating Roderick Lazarus. Jill knows about David's campaign and informs Chris about it. He agrees to help, as well as Sheva Alomar and Josh Stone. They all get together at the B.C.K. and plan out the assault on Lazarus' facility. Extensive surveillance has revealed that Lazarus' main base of operations is in Baja California Sur, a strip of land on the west coast of America. As no other dependable soldiers are available, David needs Jill's help. Jill brings more backup than David thought, but he is grateful for the support, nonetheless. He is however, initially untrusting of Dom, after learning of his use of the Hyper-evolutionary virus. Both Jill and Chris vouch for Dom, making David reluctantly accepting him. The group then make their way to Lazarus' facility, and enter it silently. As they progress deeper into the facility, a alarm begins to blare. Jill recommends that they should split up in order to divide the DarkRain forces. David and Mary Gravling head off to find Lazarus. Chris and Jill are told to gather any intelligence on Lazarus' experiments. Sheva and Josh are told to find information on anything related to other Lazarus projects, like other facilities or associates. David orders Dom and Jane to disrupt DarkRain forces as much as possible. Their plans set, the pairs set off. Dom and Jane manage to retrieve some experimental weapons that are used to defeat tough B.O.W.s. Dom thinks that giving these David will prove that he is not in league with Lazarus. They also locate a generator powering the facility, and shut it down, leaving the facility with only its back-up power. They are then approached by a woman named Alexus Siemenov, who tries to kill them, but is easily bested. She distracts Dom by shooting at Jane, and flees, shouting through her radio to release "him". Meanwhile, David and Mary end up in a conflict with Jacob Sans who engages in a heated battle, until an explosion that rocks the whole facility separates them. They manage to locate samples of a mysterious virus labeled "WhiteKnight". However, they are captured by Sans, but they manage to warn the others of their capture. Chris reports that they are pursuing Nicholai, whilst Josh says that they are too far away. Dom takes up the mantle, and along with Jane, sets off to rescue David and Mary. Dom and Jane battle their way through waves of DarkRain, who start to get killed by rogue B.O.W.s. They are unable to find the holding cells, so they head to an experimental area and capture a scientist to force him to reveal the cell's location. They also find a reference to a newly developed virus that is capable of completely eradicating the T-Virus. Before they can uncover its name, they are attacked by the monstrous Hannibal. To Dom's horror, he does not think he can best the creature, and is forced to flee after trapping it in the experiment area. Meanwhile, David and Mary are personally interrogated by Roderick himself. Roderick orders Razor to torture them. He then leaves, taking the WhiteKight sample with him. As Razor is about to execute David, he is interrupted by Dom and Jane. Jane frees David and Mary whilst Dom engages in a one-on-one fight with Razor. They seem evenly matched, but their battle is disrupted by the arrival of Hannibal. Dom tells David to flee whilst he deals with the two hardy opponents. Hannibal knocks Dom through a wall, into an animal caging area. As Hannibal prepares to deal the final blow, he is distracted by Razor. Dom, Jane, and Razor temporarily team up and together, they manage to defeat the monster. As the creature falls, Dom and Razor square off again. The pair realizes that they cannot defeat one another, so Razor offers a stalemate. When Dom asks why, Razor replies that "Your story is not here. This is Chambers' story. You don't deserve to fall here" with that, he leaves. Dom considers following him, but Jane convinces him that Lazarus is more important. The two set off, following the way that David and Mary went. David, Mary, Dom and Jane continue upwards, where they uncover files on everything that Lazarus did in the facility from the development of viral agents to the commission of Hannibal. Whilst they continue through the area, and encounter Alexus Siemenov. At first Dom is ready to kill her, but she convinces him that she regrets everything. She tells him that she has been watching them all from a security station, and their efforts have made her rethink her allegiances. Although Dom is not convinced at first, he lets her go when David tells him "I felt the same way about you, remember, and you proved me wrong" Alex tells them that their friends have been captured up ahead, and tells them that they should sneak up on them. She leaves, and the four position themselves around the area and assault the area. After all the DarkRain soldiers are defeated, Lazarus retreats to a helipad. As they follow him, they encounter Razor, who tells them that his part in the story is over and refuses to fight, but tells them that Hannibal thinks otherwise. Razor leaves calmly. Hannibal then bursts into the area carrying Sigmund's severed head. The eight cannot fight him altogether, as it would allow Lazarus to escape. Dom, Jane, Sheva, and Josh stay to fend off the creature. An alarm goes off at some point, announcing the self-destruction of the facility. The creature refuses to die, and Dom is forced to go to the limits of his energy to best the creature. After the four battle on, Hannibal has knocked down almost all of them, but Dom still stands. As Dom is finally about to fall, Josh ploughs into Hannibal and tries to keep it floored. Hannibal brings his machete into Josh's gut. Josh refuses to let go, as Sheva and Jane shoot at Hannibal. Hannibal, now barley alive, manages to shrug all three of them off. As it intends to finish Josh off, Dom decapitates it. The headless body still tries to fight, but finally falls for the last time. Dom destroys the body with his grenade launcher, fires a shotgun blast with his XM11L at the head, and they make their way outside. As the heroes reunite, they consider how they are going to escape. Jill and Chris reveal that there is another helicopter at the site where they fought Nicholai. As they all flee there, they must fend off B.O.W.s and zombies. Disgusted, Dom negatively comments on the zombies. At one point they are attacked by a Fenrir matriarch, but it is killed swiftly by the combined power of all eight of them. They reach the helicopter, but find that there are packs of Fenrir and Mafdet battling with DarkRain forces. The eight battle through all of them, and fly away to safety as the facility explodes behind them. 2011 Personality Due to the death of his mother, Dom displays a very cold and blunt personality. However, he constantly shows concern for the safety of others (especially for the female characters he meets). Occasionally, he may joke around, but those instances are barely ever seen. Characteristics Like Tyrant T-103, Dom does not have any inhuman body parts and has superhuman strength, speed, and regeneration capabilities. And like Albert Wesker, his eyes are inhuman, except they are indigo with orange pupils (his pupils are not slits) and give off a faint glow. He also has a pair of nictitating membranes for keeping his eyes moist while he runs at high speeds without his helmet. He uses projectile weapons like normal humans do, except with incomparable lethal skill. Weapons of Choice He carries an M16A3 with an M203 grenade launcher attachment, the XM11L, and the Silicon Carbide Edge. He only uses the Silicon Carbide Edge when he is low on ammunition. Wardrobe Dom generally wears a sweatshirt, a bulletproof vest over it, and usually a motorcycle helmet. However, when in public areas, he wears sunglasses instead to hide his eyes. In Resident Evil: Fall of Lazarus, he has two costumes, US Marine and Tuxedo, that are unlocked by beating the story mode once. His Tuxedo is the only outfit that does not include a helmet. Gallery Image:Dom_BSAA.jpg|Dom's Unlockable Costume (US Marine) Category: Characters Category:Characters